The Need of a New Life
by ElEnA-NeNa
Summary: Rose is having a great time. Until one day she sees Dimitri do something she never thought possible and just decides is time of a change in scenery. i suck at summaries! but please read authors note to understand!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well like everyone in this site…I don't own Vampire Academy although I do wish I did and that a world like that existed with me in it =) I might own a couple of characters throughout the story… enjoy hope you guys like it! And please I will except ideas even if I have some planned out I wouldn't mind changing it around I need a beta reader! [okay so the Spokane incident didn't happen, so Mason is alive but is not into rose like he would be in the original book just helps her out a lot, like Eddie =)]**_

RPOV

_DING DING DING _

"Ugh! I hate the mornings! I freaking swear if Lissa ever makes me wake up this early I would have to strangle her," I had already thrown my alarm clock across the room breaking it. I guess I'm gonna have to get a new one, _again_. I looked at my clock and-

"Ahh Shit! I'm late again!" I swear I beat the world record. I jumped out of bed quickly brushing my teeth and somewhat fixing my hair. Of course being late today I didn't pay attention to my clothing which I should have, I mean I looked good but that was the problem it was a distraction-not that I mind. I am wearing some black spandex booty shorts and a black and turquoise bra-shirt mix top. It was hot! Thanks to Lissa!

See my life has been a routine ever since day me and Lissa were found in Portland; training, being a smart-ass, talking crap to my teachers, getting kicked out of class and going to Kirova's office, getting in the middle of death traps, having an illegal secret romance, shopping, etc. Overall I wouldn't change it for the world, what can I say I love my life. I still can't believe it's been almost 6 months of being here, it feels like just last week we were partying with college students.

Okay back to reality. When I reached the doors of the gym I was surprised to find it extremely quiet and dark. I actually remembered speaking with Dimitri and he did mention we were having practice, so what the hell is going on. Ugh! Please tell me I woke up for a reason! I was barely turning around when I hear that magical sound, his laugh. I followed it through the gym towards the track. Hmm I wonder who he's with. Well no wonder why he was laughing I should have guessed.

_Tasha_

"Hey comrade!" my voice sounded actually leveled but the truth was I was furious that she was here.

Dimitri turned around and god was he sexy! Okay Rose focus! When he looked at me there was a twinkle in his eye that gave me butterflies when he gave me that look and- hold on! wait! Did Rose Hathaway just say _butterflies? _Ugh! The wonders this man-god- makes me do.

"Hello Rose." He gave me a smile but I could tell he wanted to say _Roza _or more but he couldn't because _Tasha_ was here. Ugh! Stupid bitch. Doesn't she have better shit to do? "How about you start with running?"

"Mmm okaayy?" sounded like a question but I was just confused and mad. "I thought we were sparring and staking dummies today?" my voice came out with an attitude and colder than I meant it but Tasha didn't notice, on the other hand Dimitri did. He tensed but relaxed quickly. Of course Tasha didn't even notice that because she was too busy being a slut.

"I said run." His voice had no emotion in it. I felt a little bit of darkness sink in but really my eyes were starting to see red. Ugh! How fucking dare he? Tasha just looked impressed with Dimitri which got me even more pist off, I swear this bitch is gonna end up in the infirmary soon! "Now go!"

I flinched. I quickly saw regret in Dimitri's eyes but I was fuming by now I didn't care.

"Whatever! Maybe you can take that stick stuck up your ass out while I run!" I said as I took off. I heard Tasha gasp but I could care less what she thought and I just saw Dimitri give me a hard look and give an exasperated groan. Good! That's what he gets. But damn her! She is just too nice to hate!

I blasted my iPod full volume but I hardly listened to the music, I was too busy looking at _them_. I was just finishing with my 16 laps when I had lost track of time and of them too, but a weird feeling came over me as if I was being watched. I shook it off. It's probably nothing anyway.

I went inside but Dimitri was nowhere to be found, I checked the room with the dummies-_empty_, called out his name –_no answer,_ so I just went to the locker room to go change since I was obviously alone. I can't believe he actually left without saying _anything_ to me! I immediately regretted the way I talked to him but he seriously had it coming with his damn attitude and bringing Tasha around like if she was just a part of _our_ morning routine! I still can't believe he had the nerve and just acted like it didn't matter or if it was the most natural thing. I was getting my stuff out of my locker when a piece of paper fell and _his_ scent caught my attention, it was just a folded note. Two actually. One said from Dimitri and the other-_unknown_.

_ Dear Roza,_

_I am sorry Tasha was in our morning practice. I really had no idea she was going to be waiting for me when I arrived at the gym. I am sorry for the way I spoke to you but I swear you make me lose control like no other. Just like I saw you lose control earlier. I must say jealousy is not a healthy feeling. _

_Love always,_

_Dimitri_

What? Jealous? I am not jealous! I was just furious! That has nothing to do with jealousy! Ugh! Asshole. I bet he was laughing while writing this! But fine ill give him a piece of my mind when I see him again.

I unfolded the next letter and I didn't recognize the writing.

_I'm watching you. And a word of advice, jealousy does not make you look pretty. It looks like it hurts to watch the man you love with a woman who loves you while you are off running doesn't it? I guess the famous Rosemarie has weaknesses. Here is a gift from me to you._

When I opened the envelope everything stopped around me even my breathing. It was like a million feelings ran through me at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews it meant a lot to me I was actually smiling the whole time! =) I'm really happy you guys enjoyed it! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! I don't own anything! (Wish I did) and thanks to Badass Hathaway for being my beta! =)**_

_When I opened the envelope everything stopped around me even my breathing. It was like a million feelings ran through me at that moment._

It was pictures. And of Who?

_Dimitri and Tasha. _

It was a long strip that featured different posses. I felt my heart shatter in billions of pieces. _Why? How?_ _When?_ Oh my god. I had tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. I started looking at the first little square – afraid of what I would see. There, they were _smiling_, faces _close_ together. I felt the pure venom of hatred run through my veins. The next square, my vision was starting to redden. That's how pissed I was.

Tasha was _kissing_ Dimitri on the cheek. But what hurt me the most was that _he _was _smiling_. Not just any smile, but a _full_ grin where people usually would say _"smiling from ear to ear"- _the ones that _I _rarelyget. I cannot believe this! Ugh! How could I've been _so_ stupid and blind! No wonder they are so freaking close and comfortable around each other! I didn't want to keep looking down but what can I say _curiosity killed the damn cat._

The third little block was the hardest to see. By this time a traitor tear escaped. _He_ was kissing _her_. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I just couldn't believe how alive and relaxed he looked. Of course her scar faced ass was smiling. Ugh! I decided to move on to the next, which I regretted it at that moment.

_They _were _kissing_.

A small sob escaped my throat. I couldn't take it anymore and my feet gave in from underneath me. I collapsed on the floor. My vision was blurred by my tears. _Why?_ I couldn't help to ask. But many questions came with that three little letter word.

_Why didn't he tell me? _

_Why didn't I notice? _

_Why would someone do this to me? _

My list kept going. In the middle of the breakdown I replayed Dimitri telling me I was the only one for him. Ugh! _What a fucking liar!_ My sadness was replaced by anger as I was about to go after him when I got a message from Lissa. Oh shit. _Lissa. _I had totally forgotten it was still morning and I had a whole day ahead of me.

_Oh great. _

I quickly took a shower in the locker room since I didn't even have time to go to my room. Thank god the academy had all kinds of hair necessities. My main one was the blow dryer. I quickly straighten my hair when I got another message from Lissa.

"_Rose. Where are you? Hurry! I'm hungry." _She sent through the bond.

As soon as she finished I heard my stomach - complaining too. _Thank God_ it isn't a two-way bond; she would have never stopped with the interrogation.

As I was getting dressed, I decided to just wear a plain grey sweater with a v-neck underneath, shorts, and my pink shoes. I put a head band on my hair to keep it out of my face and put the finishing touches on my face-_lip gloss_. I took a look in the mirror and was happy to see my eyes were not puffy only a little pink.

_Well that's better than blood-shot and __puffy eyes__._ I smiled and turn to leave and give everyone a fake smile.

Walking in to the cafeteria was a flash since it was as if I was a walking robot. I felt _nothing_. I walked not even a minute when I noticed Lissa. She was wearing some skinny jeans, beige tank top and sweater with some beige and gold sandals and gold jewelry. She looked beautiful - like always.

As soon as I saw her everything that had just happened went to the back of my mind.

_Do not think about it until later._ I smiled at her and it wasn't even a fake smile like I thought it would be. She truly was my best friend, making me forget about everything.

"Rose why are your eyes red?" she asked I felt worry through the bond. "Have you been crying?" her eyes were searching for any indication to tell her I was lying.

_Great so much for helping me forget._

"Umm no, why?" I didn't even wait for her response since obviously mine was stupid so I quickly lied and put my guardian mask on, "When I was taking a shower, shampoo went into my eyes; probably that's why they are pinkish". She bought it, but I quickly felt guilty went I felt relieve come through the bond.

_How could I not tell Lissa? Ugh! Screw my life!_

"Well okay enough chatting I'm hungry lets go get lunch" she said pulling me towards the line. "Oh and just so you won't bug me I already went to the feeders while I waited for you" she turned and smiled "I knew you weren't gonna be able to resist doughnut Friday" she turned around - still smiling - and giggled.

A smile crept on my face making me forget all my past worries, "Oh Lissa how well you know me" and I ruffled her hair a bit and gave her a hug, she giggled and grinned.

"Well what are best friends for?" she said smiling which made me feel another wave of guiltiness wash over me.

_I guess to keep a major secret romance._

The thought came to me automatically. "You're right! They are for food, gossip, shopping, and kicking other girls' ass!" I said grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes at me and gasped, "Rose you'll get us kicked out of the line like last time don't say those kind of things!" and she just giggled looking around to see who heard her.

"Oh Lissa you know you meant to say '_Rose don't say shit like that' _admit it!" her eyes widened and gasped, but I was too busy laughing that I didn't hear her. I think she said '_Omg! Rose embarrassing! You're worse than a mom!' _ But I composed myself and went after the doughnuts and grabbed four and a ham, egg, and cheese sandwich.

We went to sit with the group after we had our lunch. I sat down next to Eddie and Lissa sat down of course next to Christian. As soon as I was about to dig-in Christian looked at me and gasped.

"What are you looking at flame-boy?" I got defensive, usually there's nothing else to do around Christian. But he quickly ignored my comment which made me believe something was truly wrong with what he saw.

"Rose have you been crying?" he asked sincerely concerned which made Eddie look at me too.

_Great now I'm the damn centre of attention._

I tensed but quickly relaxed. How the hell does he make me nervous when I had no problem lying to Lissa? "_What the fuck_? Seriously? Do you really think _I_ would _cry_?" I put somewhat of my attitude in my answer but Eddie just turned around so I couldn't see his facial expression. Christian on the other hand was looking at me waiting for the rest of my response and thank god Lissa spoke.

"Christian, shampoo went in her eyes, Gosh. Stop assuming, you know _Rose Hathaway _doesn't cry, and if she does I would know" she explained with a smile and I could feel through the bond that she was happy and self-satisfied that she would be the only one the _famous_ Rose Hathaway would go to.

"Wow Lissa! A little cocky don't you think?" I said with a grin trying to change the subject. She quickly blushed and widened her eyes. I laughed.

"Hey! Cheater! Shut it!" she said surprised which made me laugh even more. But what she said quickly did shut me up. "Rose since tomorrow is the dance I asked Kirova to let us go shopping today! And guess what? She said yes!" she squealed. Which made me chuckle, I swear Lissa is like a little girl. "So hurry and get your purse so we can leave! I'll meet you down here in 10 minutes" with that she left and I was getting up when I felt a pair of hands grab my arm.

It was _Eddie_ and _Christian? _

"What?" I asked getting annoyed. "I got to go get my purse or I'll be late" I said in a harsh tone which I didn't mean. Christian just laughed which pissed me off. "Okay spill it fire crotch!" obviously irritated by now. He tensed but just relaxed and sighed.

"Look Rose, we know you were crying because you have never been so careless to have shampoo in your eyes, which of course was a dumb excuse." I just stared at him and when I looked at Eddie he was looking at me like Christian was, concerned and _expecting?_ Did they seriously think I was gonna tell them when Lissa doesn't even know? Ugh! _Guys_ I freaking swear!

"Look Christian and you too," I pointed at Eddie, "If Lissa doesn't freaking know what makes you think you _will_?"

This time Eddie decided to talk which was a shocker since he was quiet and wasn't the first one to talk to me or ask me.

"Rose it's a wonder how Lissa didn't see through your façade, but not me," he sighed, "but I've known you just as long and I have interacted with you more in classes so I know exactly when you are lying." he said with stubborn tone. I just sighed in defeat.

"Look," I said through clenched teeth but quickly relaxed, "I'm not denying that there is something wrong. I just don't want _you to _know." And with that I left both of them with exasperated looks on their faces. Oh well I don't care. I quickly grabbed my bag which thanks to Lissa was an all white Louis Vuitton.

I ran towards where I was gonna meet Lissa and noticed she had her favorite purse with her too- a beige Chanel bag. I slowed down from running to walking. But that didn't stop me from noticing people I did not want to see.

*Beta-ed By Badass Hathaway*


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys my bad for not updating quick but I was kind of stuck with chores, working out, and getting some stuff ready for college! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and a bigger thanks to the people who chose this story as one of their favorites! =) it means a lot to me because it's my first story so thanks! Here is chapter 3 hope you guys enjoy it! And sorry for not getting it checked by my beta I was just in a hurry to put it up…lol (oh and I forgot mason was alive in my story so here is something with him lol I just didn't make him as close..I'm a bigger Eddie fan lol)**_

_I ran towards where I was gonna meet Lissa and noticed she had her favorite purse with her too- a beige __Chanel bag__. I slowed down from running to walking. But that didn't stop me from noticing people I did not want to see. _

RPOV

I felt pure hatred just seeing _him _and _her._ I still couldn't believe I never noticed how freaking close they were!

And I guess I couldn't forget the cherry on top- _Adrian. _Yeah he was just staring like if he had won the lottery. _What the fuck?_

"Shit! My _aura_" I guess I said that out loud since everyone gave me a weird look and a nervous chuckle quickly escaped my throat. "Mm what's up with all this damn staring today huh?" they just rolled their eyes and continued with their conversation while I made my way towards Adrian, but not before I saw Dimitri smile at me. If it wasn't because I was pissed I would have probably smothered him with kisses. _Ugh! Rose I swear you are bi-polar!_ I just gave him a weak half smile and kept walking not wanting to look at him to see if he looked worried of my behavior.

"If you _dare_ and say anything about what you just saw I'll hurt _you!_" I said through clenched teeth clearly pissed. I was fighting for control and I cannot believe this asshole still has the nerve to smirk.

"Well my little dhampir, what are you willing to trade?" he said with a flirty smirk.

"I am warning you, and _I _am not _your _damn anything! Got it?" I was close to losing it and he noticed because his smirk quickly switched to a serious look.

"What is really bothering you Rose? He was now concerned. Wow and I thought I was bi-polar.

I just ignored him and started glancing around fighting with my eyes not to fill up with tears. I couldn't bring myself to tell him what I had found out- or rather _saw_. I had that dull chest ache come back to me full force and I was quickly becoming over powered by it and hardly could breathe. Just as I was about to break down the strangest thing happened-just as quickly as it came it was gone. I hadn't noticed I was staring at Adrian, and that's when I realized what had happened.

_Compulsion. _

I must say it does wonders. I must have had a confused and appreciative look on my face because Adrian quickly gave me a sincere smile.

"How about we shop on our own little dhampir?" I could see he was looking at me like an older brother would and had _curious_ written all over his face which made me smile.

"That would be great" I said with my man eater smile and reached out to give him a hug, "Thanks!"

I hadn't noticed we had an audience behind us until someone cleared their throat. When I turned around there was so many emotions around the air; jealousy, excitement, confusion, frustration, etc.

I could feel that Lissa was kind of jealous I said "yes" to Adrian while Dimitri was just jealous and confused period- _good_. Both Tasha and Lissa were excited we were going shopping. Eddie and Christian were frustrated and confused as to why I was actually talking to Adrian. Well isn't this going to be a long day.

When we went towards the vans the compulsion wasn't strong enough to keep my thoughts from being replaced with those _images_ of _them_. We were choosing seats and I decided to sit in the very back with Adrian and Eddie. Lissa looked a little hurt because I didn't sit with her and Christian so Mason took my spot, when I checked through the bond she thought I was mad at her. _Why would I be?_ Oh Lissa you're something else.

"Hey Lissa what do you say we have a little fun with the music?" I smiled at her. It seemed to have helped catch her attention and change her mind.

She gave me a bright smile and just nodded. As soon as she turned around I could feel the compulsion she was using on Alberta and Dimitri so we could listen to the radio station we wanted. "_It worked Rose!"_ she quickly sent through the bond. I just grinned –not at the fact that her compulsion worked, but that she sounded like a little girl and reminded me of old times.

The whole ride to the mall we were listening to song after song, which made Lissa forget I was not going to be shopping with her. Eddie on the other hand didn't seem so happy.

"Rose what the hell is going on?" he whispered to me. Not wanting any attention I moved a little closer to him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervous, not knowing whether he was talking about Adrian or me crying. You would think mason would be the one asking me but somehow Eddie and I became so close and mason was just hurt from me turning him down so many times we kept our distance. I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when Eddie kept talking.

"First you are crying and then you decide to go shopping with Adrian- which you _hate_" he explained whispering, but I could hear the seriousness in his tone. _I guess it was both after all._

I couldn't think of any lie to tell Eddie, and I seriously didn't want to lie anymore. These feelings were eating me up and I needed something other than violence and attitude to let it out. I was not sure whether to tell him to _"fuck off"_ or "_how about you go shopping with me to find out". _I was tired of internally fighting with myself that I just gave an exasperated sigh. This made Eddie smile. I'm guessing he saw my whole inner battle in my face.

"Take that stupid smile of your face you idiot," I whispered exasperated, "I guess you can go shopping with us" I smiled at the fact that he was grinning and hadn't taken my insult serious.

"Okay deal" he said a little composed, but I could still see that it made him happy I trusted him with my problems. I was a little too caught up in my own thoughts I didn't feel the van come to a stop.

"We're here!" Lissa jumped out literally screaming like a little girl. All of us started laughing but the mood quickly changed once she saw Adrian, Eddie, and I were ready to leave in our own little group.

"Rose why don't you want to shop with me?" she asked feeling a little hurt. I couldn't help but feel that I was being selfish for trying to leave because of my problems. When I was ready to give in and tell Lissa I was going to shop with her, Adrian and Eddie quickly spoke up for me.

"Well you see Lissa we wanted you to have some quality time with Christian" Eddie quickly explained, "yeah you know so you can pick out the perfect dress and model it" I quickly adding right after him.

It worked. Lissa turn a slight pinkish color while I still felt nervous hoping she would believe us. But of course it wasn't enough because I started seeing that expression on Lissa's face when she is ready to be stubborn and argue. I'm guessing Adrian saw it too, and it was his turn to talk anyway.

"Yeah cousin and I wanted to take Rose to this place where my grandmother used to take me, I promised her I would" he said in a serious tone making Lissa believe him.

"Oh I'm sorry Rose I didn't mean to say that!" she came hugging me making me feel worse for lying to her.

"It's okay Liss, I didn't mind really, I will meet you as soon as we are done so we could go back" I said trying to quickly change the subject, which really helped me not change my mind. I felt relieved when I felt Lissa's emotions switch from guilt to excitement quickly and went to Christian's side.

"Oh and mason, you better take good care of her or ill kick your ass" I smirked at him but he knew I was serious.

"Oh Rose I think I can watch her better than you" he said returning my own smirk. I chuckled and slightly pushed him.

"You wish" I gave him my man eater smile and went inside with everyone. I couldn't help but notice that during the whole conversation Dimitri was just staring at me, I felt his eyes boring deep inside me as knowing we were lying the whole time to Lissa.

We went inside and stood wondering where to start off from. And we were waiting for them to make up their mind so we could go the opposite way. The bigger the distance the better- gives me more time to compose myself before we even get close to them. Finally Lissa decided to start from the left entrance of the mall and make her way to the right. As soon as she chose Eddie spoke to.

"Hey rose, I want to check out that new video game store before we start!" I couldn't help but smile and let out a nervous breath I didn't know I was holding. The new store was the very first store on the right entrance of the mall, and right next to it was an expensive dress store I wanted to check out too.

Nobody had seemed to notice that it was all planned out and a lie because all of us agreed to meet up at this very spot if we didn't bump into each other anymore. As we were getting ready to leave I hugged Lissa and told mason to watch her and quickly turn on my heel and caught up with Eddie and Adrian who were waiting for me.

"Not to be pushy Rose but ready to explain?" Adrian spoke up once we were safely on the opposite side of the others out of earshot.

I was still caught up in my own little train of thought thinking how Lissa was completely lost in her own little exciting shopping world that made me feel less guilty. Christian looked suspicious but let it go turning his full attention to Lissa and his aunt. _Bitch._ And well Dimitri. _Dimitri._ He looked hurt, confused and _jealous?_ I was going over my memory but still felt my anger building up and running slowly through my veins. I remember I had just stared at him back but with no emotion. I was being such a _cold-hearted_ bitch and at that moment and this one I did _not _care.

I felt some rough hands grab my arm making me flinch for catching me off guard. I quickly turned around and came face to face with Eddie. And the look on his face said it was time to come clean. I sighed and walked into the clothing store grabbing the first dresses I saw. I didn't care how the dresses looked. The only thing I had in my mind was pouring my heart out.

My face might have let them know my intentions because Adrian and Eddie quickly grabbed the first thing they saw and followed me into the dressing room into the biggest one where all of us fit.

When they walked in I was already sitting down thinking where should I start from. Their movement quickly snapped me out of my thoughts. I took a deep breath clearing my head and getting the courage to talk. When I exhaled it came out as a shaky breath which got their attention and quickly sat down beside me. Both grabbed a hand telling me I could tell them anything without getting judged and that they will be here for me.

I finally looked up meeting their eyes, "okay well I don't know how to say this so I'm starting from the beginning," I paused but quickly continued, "So when we got back to the academy…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**SORRY!**_** For taking to long in updating! I just didn't have time with all the college papers and the fact that I was in a point in life where I didn't even sleep at times cause I was doing stuff ,that I found out too late, that it was not worth my time :(**** but here is the next chapter and I will try to update more often since I will have more time hopefully, hope you guys like it please be nice lol**

**Previous chapt. **

_I finally looked up meeting their eyes, "okay well I don't know how to say this so I'm starting from the beginning," I paused but quickly continued, "So when we got back to the academy…"_

**Chapter 4 RPOV**

I did not know where I was going with this, or why was _I_ even nervous or scared of my friends. I just couldn't imagine how they would take it, well how Eddie would take it, since Adrian already knew, well kinda. But oh well _just do it like if you were taking off a band-aid Rose! Ugh! Stop making shit so difficult! _Ohgreat now I'm talking to myself.

"Well okay you see guys, when me and Lissa were brought back by the guardians, well we got in trouble" I said not really getting to the point but what can I say I was trying to stall.

"Really Rose? I could not have guessed!" Eddie sarcastically chipped in. _Great. I do not need his sarcastic ass comments right now. _I glared at him and he quickly shut up. "Sorry" he said looking down.

Adrian was just staring at me and squeezed my hand then followed by Eddie, I was really touched and I knew they would understand. _Hopefully. _

"Eddie, you might not take this too good but…" I didn't know how to continue or how to exactly word _me and Guardian Belikov are together._ As I was getting ready to continue, Adrian gave my hand a squeeze that meant he was willing to continue for me. I just shook my head. While all of this was going on Eddie was very patient, something that Guardians have to master, that I lack. Oh well.

"Okay well you see, ummm…as you know my punishment for running away was training in the mornings and afternoons. Well when Guardian Belikov and I would train together I started having a crush on him. I have always thought he was the hottest guy ever and now that I know him, sweetest and thoughtful and many other things go under that same list," I was actually feeling a little better telling a new person everything. Soon my thoughts were interrupted by Eddie.

"So you're meaning to tell me that you are in love with Guardian Belikov?" was Eddie's calm response. One of the many things I loved about Eddie was that he could see right through me and he doesn't need a broad explanation to understand what I am trying to say.

"Yes" I said and I wanted to slap myself for that response. _Really Rose? He might be good at seeing through you but he deserves better than a 'Yes'._ "I mean, yeah I am, but before you get mad I really didn't plan on it, it just happened. I know we can't be together but I just can't help my self feel the way I do, it even hurts sometimes."

"Rose, I'm not going to get mad, I think it is understandable, I mean yeah it is wrong but you can't put two of the hottest people at school together for so long and not expect anything to happen." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and if I wasn't so caught up in my feelings I would of blushed.

"Okay so you aren't mad? Or upset?" I asked a little cautious at the end.

"No Rose! How could you even think that!" he rhetorically asked while pulling me in for a hug. "I can't believe you were upset because of this." As soon as those words left his mouth my eyes flew open realizing that I hadn't told him, well them the full story after the love part.

"Well that isn't everything I have to say.." I let go of Eddie and looked down. As soon as my eyes began tearing up, I quickly tried to blink the tears away but a strong hand raised my head and wiped that traitor tear away. It was Eddie and Adrian was still holding on to my hand, which I had forgotten about. _Thank god, I have such great friends. _

"It's okay Rose you don't have to tell us if it hurts that bad." Eddie softly said as if his words will break me. Soon enough I realized I was _Rose Hathaway_ and I am not weak even if it deals with the man that I am completely in love with.

"No I am fine, it was just one of those human moments," I didn't know whether to say we are practically together or not so I just blurted everything out, "okay well we are kind of together, I don't know how to explain it, but anyways, well today when I was in practice in the morning that bitch Tasha was there flirting with him and well I did my morning routine and when I was changing I found these in my locker."

I pulled out the pictures from my purse and handed a copy to Eddie and Adrian. I couldn't even look at them because I knew I would break into tears or go in search of something to kill. As they both saw the pictures the same expressions crossed their faces: shock, disgust, anger, and _sympathy_? Okay, now I am confused.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" I was kind of getting mad but I controlled part of those feelings.

Adrian was the first to speak. '"Rose, this was a long time ago, I doubt it this 'spark' is still there."' I was barely going to speak when Eddie decides to beat me to it.

"Yeah, and besides, Rose it is not like she is hotter than you." He laughed and I had to admit that did make me smile and sort of lighten the mood.

Finally I was allowed to speak, even though it was me who this whole talk was about, not to sound cocky, but it is true. "Guys, its not that. Damn it! Ugh! Why can't you guys just visualize it from a girls point of view?" I was beginning to get frustrated but I wasn't yelling yet. "It hurts, to see the man I am in love with be basically best friends with his ex, especially if they had something special."

The were both quiet for a little while until Adrian, of course, broke the silence. "Well Rose it is hard to understand, especially when he is with you and in love with you too." I must admit he had a point but there was just something there that I could not put a finger on it. My gut was telling me to be careful and to trust her or him together, after they were both in love before.

"Look, whatever. I am tired of trying to explain myself and my opinions or my feelings. It is always the same thing with guys when you tell them a relationship problem. Either they tell you to move on or they tell you that you are overreacting, when you really aren't." By the time I was done with my mini speech I was feeling worked up and a little frustrated, I guess it was the darkness taking affect.

Both of them just stared and said their "sorry's" for not being able to help, little did they know they did. I finally had the problem off of my chest and I did feel a little better.

"Rose we should actually look for dresses and suits, since we have been away for more than an hour." Eddie quickly said standing up. "And don't worry, everything will fix itself in time, I promise" he smiled and gave me a tight hug.

After the small exchange of sympathy we went in search of what we were going to wear to the dance. I looked through every single rack for a nice dress and I did not find a single one that was passable. Then I also tried helping Eddie and Adrian to find nice suits or an outfit that will drop jaws, but again, we had no luck. I must admit I was a little distracted the whole time, overanalyzing my whole situation, and it sucked. I still couldn't believe Dimitri dated Tasha when they were younger, but I guess _everyone_ did make mistakes.

I silently laughed at my own thought and tried to play it off but once I looked at Eddie and Adrian they were both looking at me with weird expressions. Of course I had to come up wit a smart comeback. "What? Can't a girl laugh nowadays?" I put in a little attitude mixed with my famous sarcastic tone. They both just rolled their eyes and looked away.

The guys took advantage of the fact that we were near the most popular game store in the mall and went to look for a game system and video games to go with it. I still couldn't understand their addiction to that. I mean I am a girl and I'm not addicted to shopping, why cant they be like me.

While we went into the store, we all went our own way. Eddie and Adrian went to the video games and I went to the electronics section. Ironically the guys came out empty handed and I came out with a brand new ipod. I guess it is true what they say about girls, we can always find something worth buying in any store.

We continued looking around on this side of the mall before we headed to the other side. The only thing running through my mind was that this mall was huge. There were a couple of stores that had many cute dresses but they all seemed like they were made for clubbing instead of a prom-like dance. The dress code is supposed to be very formal and I am positive since it is still considered winter, many girls are going to either have a silver dress or blue. I guess I am going to need to break that code. A smile crept in my face as I thought of how everyone's face would look if I came in with an extremely different color.

Every store that we went into had nothing that caught my attention, so we continued walking until we decided to stop for a smoothie and wait to see if Lissa and the rest of the gang were coming back. No luck there. I had time to drink two strawberry-banana smoothies and nothing. We continued walking and passed many advertisement carts with many cool things, but I had to remind myself that this was not the reason why we came to mall. As we were walking I felt through the bond that Lissa was very excited so I decided to check and I realized she was in the store we were next to. I told the guys the rest of the gang was in the store to our right and us three went in to join them too. At the moment we arrived Lissa either felt it through the bond or heard me when I got an attitude with the manager for looking at me ugly, but she squealed and rand towards me with a dress in hand.

"Oh my god Rose! I found the perfect dress for you!" she practically screamed at me while her face just glowed with enthusiasm.

"Wow, really Lissa? I'm here thinking that you have found a dress for you and you come to tell me that you have not even looked for yourself when basically the dance is for you." I must admit Lissa always made me feel special and I loved it and her for it, but especially on these kind of days was when I appreciated it even more. At least I knew someone was thinking of me and my feelings, well close to my feelings.

"Oh Rose! Don't be silly, this dance is not for me so don't over exaggerate, I am just hosting it. Nothing more." she said not even looking at while she was pushing me towards the fitting rooms. Before I even went in she kicked everyone out except Alberta. The dress was beautiful, I looked like a princess and I didn't think I deserved this much, at least I thought so. I came out and both Lissa and Alberta gasped.

"Wow!" they both said in unison. I guess it was pretty great.

"Lissa, I don't think this is the kind of dress a dhampir should wear. Especially not me, I cant even afford this." I began trying to reason with Lissa but apparently she was not having any of that.

"Don't start with me Rose! I cannot believe you will make some lame excuse about the money when you know it is not gonna be you who will spend it! We have been friends since-" she was going to continue rambling on about nonsense when that was not even the case. I just didn't want to wear that because I was going to look like something I'm not, _royalty_.

"Fine! Lissa just don't continue on with whatever it is you are saying. You know I just cant stand you wasting your money like that and especially on me, I just rather you spend it on things you need." I completely cut her off and she just continued to stare at me. Which by the end of my sentence it looked like she was having an inner battle on her own.

"Well guess what Rose? I need you to have this dress, so it counts as a thing I _need_" she replied looking smug emphasizing on the word 'need' and like she had won whatever mini argument we were having.

I couldn't hold in my smile and I gave her a tight hug. "Thanks Lissa! I love you so much!" I sort of half whispered and half yelled.

"No problem Rose!" she chuckled and made me undress so she could pay for the dress. Finally when we were coming out of the store we saw another dress-store in front of the one we were just at. As soon I was going to tell Lissa about the perfect dress that was on the window nausea hit me hard. That only meant one thing, strigoi…

**Hope yall enjoyed it! I know I have been MIA for about a year and I am terribly sorry, I was just going through too many things that should be illegal for hurting this bad! But I hope you guys can forgive me and allow me to try and finish my story. I ask that you guys don't stop reading and keep reviewing :) tell me what you guys think and any ideas are welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise! So I know I have no excuse for updating late just that college sucks lol well not the experience cause that is great, but the actual studying. As it is I hardly like reading or writing, so professors loving to torture their students gave us enough papers to write and enough books to read that I just did not have any real interest in writing but somehow I got that interest back so here goes nothing, I'm still rusty from not writing in forever. Enjoy! **_**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Though I wish I did.**_

**Previously….**

_As soon I was going to tell Lissa about the perfect dress that was on the window nausea hit me hard. That only meant one thing, strigoi…_

**Chapter 5 RPOV**

Lissa was chatting away about something I was not even paying attention to. I was too busy looking around trying to get a feel of the strigoi, the problem was there was nothing in sight. Noticing my distracted mood Eddie walked over and gave me a nudge breaking me out of my stance, I had not even noticed Lissa was with Christian already. I looked at Eddie confused as to what he wanted but I realized I didn't say a word. I quickly composed myself.

"Umm what?" I was still wondering what was going on with the strigoi that I didn't even wait for his response. I was barely going to walk away when he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Rose? Now what's wrong?" I actually looked at him this time. His expression was a little confused and worried. Which was understandable, I mean I had almost had a mental breakdown back when we were alone _ok not really but it felt that way. _

"Shhh! Don't speak too loud! They will hear you." I whispered a little loudly at him while I pulled him towards me. "I keep getting the nausea I usually get when there are strigoi around but it's so strong I cant feel where it is coming from! " shit I shouldn't have told him anything, he looked tense and ready for anything, more like freaking out. Which I understood perfectly.

All my thoughts of Dimitri and Tasha completely left my mind for a second, which was easier to do with Tasha not around. How I wish we accidently left her here with the strigoi. _Strigoi! _Right, shit off track here. I was still looking around with Eddie sort of helping.

"Where did you start feeling the nausea?" he asked getting somewhere. I hadn't really thought about that, which I should have.

"I don't know, I was feeling it for a while but I thought I was just hungry, then I was trying on the dre..." I completely froze. I was trying on the dress when I was feeling it too. I looked towards the shop and I raced towards it but I only got a weird look from the owner who was on the phone and no strigoi. Turning around I came face to face with a very muscular chest, _Dimitri_. I sighed and tried to avoid bumping into him. But he wasn't having that.

"Dimitri, I really don't have time to be doing this right now!" I whispered at him looking straight at his hard, determined eyes.

"No Roza, you've been acting weird since we left the academy and you wont even spare a glance my way, so you tell me now what is it that is bothering you!" we were whisper yelling at each other trying not to let the others hear. Thinking twice about it I doubt it, since they were all doing their own thing, except Eddie who looked very vigilant.

"_You _are bothering me right now Dimitri! So get out of my way, there are other things more important than this right now!" I tried to keep walking but he continued blocking my way and I was beginning to get very frustrated with this man. He must have seen it because he tried speaking again.

"Look Roza, I know you might still be a little upset about this morning but I thou…" I didn't even let him finish the sentence. Really?! I cannot believe him!

"Dimitri, this has nothing to do with this morning! I told you there are more important things! Now let me through before I _make you!_" I spat the last words a little too harsh but I had enough of this kind of bullshit. "But to make it clear to you, no I'm not upset. _I'm pissed._" And I walked off leaving him speechless. I have to admit, I was a little surprised at myself for even speaking to him like that, but I was stressed.

Not knowing what else to do I half jogged towards Alberta. Even though she gave me a weird look I pulled her away from the group. "Okay, I don't know how to say this but I'm getting the strigoi nausea and I can't seem to find any leads." I told her, I couldn't take it anymore, there was just to many things closing up on me and I did not have a clear mind to think straight. I would of told Dimitri but having him that close was just too distracting.

Alberta quickly recovered from my revelation. Many emotions crossed her eyes, shock, alertness, determination, and understanding. "Okay Rose calm down, I know its hard but concentrate. Don't make it obvious because we still do not want to alert the others just yet, not if we can stop anything from going wrong." She told me, blocking the view from the whole group. From another point of view it looked like she was telling me something and if you knew me then it actually looked like I was getting in trouble. No surprise there, which I was grateful seeing as I needed the space.

I closed my eyes and just let all the sounds die out. The feeling I was getting in my gut was telling me that the pull I felt towards a random place was where I could find answers. I quickly opened my eyes and headed down the direction of the little pathway signaling that there were restrooms at the end. I told Alberta to wait that it was just a hunch I wanted to get off my chest. It didn't feel like there will be any danger. As I was reaching the restroom signs, I heard a female shouting at someone. She sounded very familiar. Finally being closer, I knew that voice anywhere it was _Tasha's. _

"_What do you mean you cant?! I'm not paying you to think, I am paying you to do!" _damn bossy much? Poor bastard that is working for her, I didn't even know she could yell like this. _"You had her and the princess in there by themselves you could've done it! But no! You had to overthink! I don't even understand why I helped you get that damn business in the first place!" _Business? I was so intrigued by the conversation that I realized the pull was not even strigoi related but I had enough evidence to know that Tasha was behind this. Too bad her trustee was not helping but I knew exactly where to go…

**I have the next chapter ready! So the quicker people review the quicker I'll put it up! Please don't give up on me just yet! I'm officially back this time! :D Hopefully y'all still give me another chance!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter **** sorry for the lateness. -(if that is even a word, if not then oh well now it is lol) hope you guys like it! Enjoy! And review! It helps me write and post it up faster! A special thanks to Dimka's chick for the PM that showed she was actually interested and waiting! **** So here is the twist and a little change, obviously the Spokane incident didn't happen BUT Rose is still a badass and has the molnija marks.**

**Previously…**

_I was so intrigued by the conversation that I realized the pull was not even strigoi related but I had enough evidence to know that Tasha was behind this. Too bad her trustee was not helping but I knew exactly where to go…_

**Chapter 6 RPOV**

Something from that conversation helped me figure out whom Tasha was talking to. As she kept arguing it was obvious that she was on the phone because there was never a response back. So I pieced the mini puzzle together.

As soon as I made it back to the group Alberta was waiting anxiously next to Eddie and apparently they had all gotten smoothies, what the hell, they couldn't even offer. I had been craving one. Anyways, Alberta glanced at me and quickly came up to me but gave Eddie a look that said _stay with them_.

"So did you find anything?" she got right to the point. Her eyes were like a lying detector and I really didn't want to be the one to make assumptions and blame someone when I had no physical proof.

"Well sort of, I mean yeah but it's not something I can prove to you." I told her a little cautious. I could see I had confused her a bit but I was just letting her know.

"Okay, well I'm waiting. What was it?" she asked waiting for me to answer. As I was about to tell her, her gaze went behind me but just as fast, she gazed back at me. I turned around to see what she had looked at and saw Tasha coming back to the group, _that's why she hadn't made it seem important_. She thought Tasha was not a problem and she didn't even suspect her.

"Where was Tasha?" I asked trying to figure out if they even knew she was gone. Tasha was already talking to Dimitri and Lissa very much like a family member would. Ugh! Lying conniving bitch! If I could I would drag her happy ass all around the mall by her hair, and even maybe kick her around a little bit. With a couple of punches here and there, but I came back to reality. I had totally forgot Alberta was in front of me so I have no idea what emotion my face showed. She was smirking so I guess I had my answer.

She sighed, "Rose…" she looked exasperated, "we don't have time for her, but she had gone to the restroom. So tell me what you found out." I knew she thought it was just jealousy but I had my reasons. I just didn't know how to come out and say it without her doubting me.

"The thing is, that I don't know how to say it, but when I went down the little hallway I stood outside the restroom door and I heard Tasha talking on the phone. And believe me I wish I shouldn't have." When I looked at Alberta she was patiently waiting for me to continue. I was going to keep going when I spared a glance to her left and saw Adrian and Eddie by themselves talking. I didn't think anything of it so I was going to keep talking but that's when I noticed Adrian was staring at Tasha the whole time sort of ignoring Eddie.

"Rose!" Alberta whispered loudly as she grabbed my arm. I flinched, not expecting the physical contact. Then I realized I had zoned out. "Stop getting side tracked and finish." She looked like her patience was running thin already.

"Sorry it's cause something caught my attention that might help. But Alberta please keep an open mind because this is going to be hard to believe," I took a cleansing breath and continued, "umm I sort of eavesdropped on Tasha and she was yelling at someone saying that they had me and Lissa alone to kill us but they didn't." Alberta looked surprised for the first time. But if you tell me, Tasha was underestimating my skills, cause I would kick anyone's ass who tries to hurt one of my friends, especially Lissa.

"That damn woman, I'm not letting her get away with this." To say she looked furious was an understatement. "Now we just need to figure out who was on the other line, I got to get a hold of her phone records and then we cou-" I didn't even let her finish, she was all business mode now.

"Woah! Alberta calm down I think I have a clue who she was speaking with, we just need to inform Eddie, Mason, and Dimitri so they wont be clueless in case it gets more dangerous." She seemed to calm down a little but I didn't wait. "Just let me tell Eddie and Mase first." I quickly got to where Eddie was with Adrian. Eddie looked ready for anything and Adrian just looked at me as if he knew what I was about to say.

"Well I'll be with the other guys, I'll tell Mason to come and don't worry I'll be discrete little dhampir." Adrian gave me his knowing smile without even letting me speak. I just gave him a nod and turned to look at Eddie.

"Okay, so Tasha is behind the nausea." He looked at me confused and I realized what I had said and how it sounded. "I meant that-" now it was his turn to cut me off.

"I know what you meant, but why her?" he seemed like he was trying to solve the puzzle. As soon as I was going to start explaining Mason joined us.

"Hey guys, what did you want to show me Eddie?" I'm guessing that's Adrian's discretion.

"Nothing Mase, it was actually me who wanted you here." I told him just as he looked at Alberta who had joined the other group. "There is something I want to tell you and we need your help but you got to promise not to say a word to anyone or make it obvious that there is something wrong, okay?" I looked at him waiting and hoping he would help me out.

"Yeah, of course Rose you know I got your back, what's wrong?" Now that's what I loved about Mason. Ever since we were young he was always the one getting in trouble with me or helping me get out of trouble. I just smiled and told him everything that was going on, except the Dimitri part.

"Damn! That's crazy, then why don't we just take her down, she's right there acting like nothing is wrong." That is another thing I loved about Mason, he didn't have to see proof to believe me, and well the same recklessness was there too.

"Well cause Mase, we have to get the whole information to know what's actually going on. Also, I doubt it that we will get away with it seeing as we are among humans and know nothing about every person that is involved." I turned to look at Eddie who still looked deep in thought.

"Okay, so here's what I really need you guys' help in. I sort of have an idea of who the person on the other line was, but of course we have to act as if we don't have a clue of what's going on, and in order for that to happen I need Alberta with me." As soon as I said the last words, that sure got a reaction out of them. They were about to protest when I put my hand up to stop them from saying anything. "I know that it's hard not to, trust me it's Lissa in danger we're talking about here. So please just act as if you know nothing."

They both looked at each other and just gave me a nod. It was Eddie who spoke next, "Well Rose even if it is Lissa it doesn't matter. I know it sounds messed up for me to say this but just like you feel overprotective with Lissa, we feel the same way about you." His words caught me off guard because even though I knew I could count on them I never realized just how much they loved me too. I guess I never stopped to think about it.

"Hey! None of this sweet stuff guys, don't forget I'm the only one who can actually win against either one of you in a fight. Which makes me the badass of the school, but I love you guys too just don't repeat any of my words or I will kill you both." I gave them a smirk trying to keep a tough look but they just smiled and rolled their eyes.

"Okay Rose, so what's the plan?" Mase asked.

"Well Alberta is with the group while you guys are here, but I wanted her to be with me when I do the second part of the plan. I want you guys just to keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary, and of course on Tasha too." I was all business now and they could tell because all joking was set aside. They both gave me a nod and said their okay's as they left. Alberta came back to where I was too but we were both deep in thought.

"Want me to get Dimitri?" Alberta asked me as soon as she reached me. I was trying to figure out the easiest way to let him know without getting anyone's attention. Then some random idea popped in my head.

"No I don't want him to leave the group, but there can be a way for him to know without raising any suspicion." She just gave me a weird look but I continued, "Do y'all have an earpiece?" I asked.

"Of course we do Rose, we always have to have them, but what does that have to do with any-" realization hit her and she just smiled. "Wow Rose, that is very impressive, I'm proud of you." Alberta was like a mother to me and her saying that just made me work that much harder at this. I just smiled at her but she got right to business. She started re-telling the story and as I looked at Dimitri I could see he was taking it all in. The funny thing was that the people around him thought he was paying attention to them, including Tasha, which was great for us.

Just when Alberta got to the Tasha part of the story he tensed up and I could tell he didn't believe a thing she said after that. I acted as if I was heading to the restroom and just as I suspect he followed.

"Rose we need to talk." His words stopped me because his tone was half mentor and half boyfriend and that just plain out pissed me off.

"No we don't comrade, and you know why? Because even coming from Alberta you didn't believe a word, let alone coming from me. So don't even try to defend that _friend_ of yours. If you wont believe me why would you want to talk?" I was definitely getting worked up out of this and I didn't like it. I had to be calm.

He just looked at me but it was all disappointment. "Roza, do you really think I wont believe you? I'll admit it, when I first heard Alberta blame Tasha it was a little shocking but it doesn't seem untrue. I was just, I don't know, I didn't know exactly what to think. But not for one second did I doubt you." His words might not have been the most romantic or sweet but they sure as hell calmed me down.

He continued speaking, "But even if I don't doubt you, I don't want you to act out on some jealousy grudge that you ha-" I cut him off cause just as he calmed me down he pissed me off right away.

"Hold the hell up! You think this is because of some jealousy bullshit? Dimitri you must be really delusional if you think I would stoop this low for some conniving bitch." I was fuming by this point.

"Rose, don't speak that way, and watch your language. But I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." I was just glaring at him, but he did look like he regretted it.

"No Dimitri, you shouldn't have but you did. But guess what, even if you don't want to believe that your perfect friend is actually behind something, then stay out of it and just do whatever it is you were doing." I was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Let go." I growled at him, but he didn't even falter a little.

"No Roza, I'm sorry I really am, please. I just didn't want us to go in blind-sided and miss the big picture. The main culprit might have set Tasha up you never know, but if you say that she is indeed behind this then I do believe you, I'm sorry." His eyes were boring into mine and I couldn't seem to stay upset with him. He loosened his hold on me and leaned down to give me a kiss, and of course my lips welcomed his. Then all the pictures came to mind and I quickly pulled away a little too harshly. He looked hurt and I felt bad but oh well.

"No comrade, not before we talk things through. And work this whole situation out." I said. He seemed to understand and just nodded. So I continued, "I don't want you to do anything big, just act as if you don't know a thing and very normal. And just as much as I hate what I'm about to say maybe be even a little _fake_ flirty but not too noticeable so it could distract Tasha so we could do what we have to." He looked shocked at what I asked but he just smiled. His expression showed love, pride, and determination. I gave him a smile too.

"Okay Roza. Well let's get to work." I just nodded and we walked back and thank god no one noticed. As if on cue, as soon as Tasha was about to start talking, Dimitri began to work his magic. His eyes showed no emotion but Tasha was so blind she didn't notice a thing. _Stupid bitch. _

Alberta was already there next to me when I began walking she asked, "Rose where are we going?"

I didn't stop but I answered, "The dress shop."

**There you go! Hope you guys liked it! Review and say what you thought! **** The more reviews the faster it makes me want to write! :D **


End file.
